


Daddies

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec and Magnus adopted a little baby girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters except Cheyenne.

Alec and Magnus were bring home their baby tomorrow. Yes, they were getting a baby from a warlock adoption center tomorrow. They hadn’t met the little girl, but they did have a picture. Magnus couldn’t lie she was cute. To be honest she was the cutest warlock baby he’d ever seen.  
      
Him and Alec had been working hard to get a room ready for her. They decided on the room Isabelle and Simon (which Alec hated) stayed in when they used to visit. It was already pink so all they had to do was move the bed out and put a crib in. Also, some fuzzy blankets, toys, changing table, and a dresser.   
      
They had told everyone at a family get together a few days ago when it became official and they knew for sure that they would be getting the little nameless girl.   
* * *  
The day had come. They were driving to go get her. Their little baby girl. Then they were going to the Lightwood’s house to have dinner and so everyone could meet her.   
      
The center smelled strongly of strong cleaning supplies. They were taken into a room. After filling out a few more papers the two were left alone well the worker went to get their daughter. 

“Nervous?” Alec asked him well rubbing his thigh. 

“Yeah, you?”

“Very.”

They then sat in a comfortable silence.

The door opened, “:Here she is. Cheyenne these are your dads.”

Magnus fell in love with her in that moment. He took her in his arms. His daughter. He held her for the first time. She was more beautiful than he thought. She was absolutely perfect.

He left Alec have her and put her in her carseat. They decided Magnus would drive while Alec sat in the back with her to keep an eye on her.

“I can’t believe she’s here. It just seems so...surreal. YOu know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do. We’re Dads!”

Alec smiled at him then kissed their daughter's forehead.


End file.
